


Don't fear the dark

by sjoeieod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Eggs, F/M, Fantasy, Female Domination, Oviposition, Pregnancy, drider, femboy, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjoeieod/pseuds/sjoeieod
Summary: He thought that it couldn't hurt travelling home through the dark forest.
Kudos: 19





	Don't fear the dark

Don’t fear the dark

by Sjoeieod

He should have kept following the path. Soon he was lost in the forest and it was getting dark. Then he saw a cave at the end of the trees and decided it was best to hide in there. When he entered the cave it was dark and he couldn’t see anything except for a small light deep inside.

Not particularly enjoying the darkness he followed the light deeper into the cave. While he couldn’t see that far ahead he could follow the light very easily. He was making a lot of progress until he suddenly felt some kind of resistance. His clothes got completely wrapped up in them. Struggling with all his might he was unable to break fee and he had no choice but to undress in the middle of the dark cave. His body had nice curves and soft feminine features that would make any girl jealous. Dark black hair, soft red lips and a very nice round backside.

When he walked deeper and towards the light his vision returned but what he saw made him feel very unpleasant. Everywhere he looked he saw nothing but thick white threads around the cave and no place to go except for one uncovered tunnel. He avoided the white stuff knowing that he would stuck in it like his clothes.

When he got deeper he heard a noise. He thought to himself maybe there is someone in here that can help him so he called out into the darkness. Not getting any response he started to move deeper into the tunnel, until he heard a noise again. He started getting afraid and moved faster into the dark tunnel.

Then he thought he heard a voice and stopped, he turned around only to feel a sharp pain in his butt cheek. Not knowing what stung him he started panicking and tried to run back into the tunnel, until he started noticing that he could barely move, his movements were getting heavier until he dropped down unable to move. Only able to move his eyes he tried to look around him until he suddenly heard a voice again. “Oh my” he heard. “such a nice little treat and already unpacked. He started to panic and tried to scream but all he could do was mumble between his lips.

The voice was soft and feminine and sound more aroused than hungry. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to eat you”. “Humans have better uses than to be food”. He started to panic les but he was still frightened not knowing who his captor was and what she had done with him. Then she started touching him. She rubbed his back, legs and ass. “Such a nice figure”. She started spreading his legs. Her touching felt very pleasant since she was quiet warm and gentle. She rubbed between his legs and stopped for a moment. “You are a male” she said excited. “I haven’t had one of you in a long time”. Then she started to reposition him a little, lifting him up a bit and securing his hands and feet with something. He thought to himself that it must be the sticky stuff he lost his clothes in. Suddenly she bended down on him, pressing her large breast into his back and pushing her hip against his ass.

She said hush little boy and started rubbing her hips and breast against you whilst rubbing her hands over your chest. Her hip where wider than your ass and you estimated her breast to be almost as big as your head. Her rubbing felt pleasant until you felt something warm and moist rubbing against your ass. It seemed to be right in the middle of her hips but you had no idea what it was. “Sssst, I’m a little bigger than the average human so this might hurt a little, even with all your muscles fully relaxed”. He didn’t know what she was talking about until he felt something hard and wet pressing between his ass. “Is this your first time sweetie? Don’t be afraid, I’ll be gentle”. He started to panic as he felt it pressing against his anus. He could feel some hot liquid squirting at it and she started pushing. You feel a sharp pain as it pops inside of you followed by a lust filled moan from your attacker.

“So tight and warm”. Having the sudden realization that this woman is trying to mate with you got you thinking. Isn’t the man supposed to stick something inside the woman? Then you felt her pushing deeper which made her moan again into you ear. She started kissing your neck while she forced herself deeper inside of you. You could still feel that sharp pain from the beginning until she go deep enough to hit something pleasurable. You clenched yourself around her as she pushed it deeper, sliding over that spot that was drowning out the pain. “Feels like I hit the right spot”. “You have a very big ass for a male. I almost mistook you for a female but then I felt that thing between your legs”.

She continued pushing deeper inside of you sliding over that spot. The pain had completely faded and you started to feel nice and warm even thought you were still paralyzed. “I know that this is not the way that humans mate but males are so much more fun to breed”. You started to get flustered as you felt the warmth of her body onto yours. “This spot inside of you, you like it when I slide over it right? I can feel you get tighter the deeper I get and the more I rub it”. You started to moan a little between your closed lips. She wasn’t wrong you know, the pain is gone and you do feel good when she gets deeper.” I do like the way females look better but nothing compares to mating with a male”. ”Looks like I got lucky with you, having the looks of a female but the parts of a male”. You liked listening to her complement your looks. Most of your life you were teased for looking so girly. Finally the thing in your ass stopped getting deeper and she moaned in your ear “Mm mm, all the way inside, what to do know”.

She started pounding you with soft gentle moves. At first it felt painful again but the wetness made sure that she was able to move with ease. Moaning and kissing your neck you could feel her nipples harden against your back and her hands rubbing your chest. You tightened around her as that spot inside of you made you feel pleasure from every move. You feel something grabbing your hips and she started to move further back and pushing it in just as deep as she was before.

The jolt of pleasure you felt every time she moved give you a very strange sensation of having to pee. After a while feeling the pressure build up you felt some small release with every stroke. But I didn’t feel like peeing exactly, you weren’t even sure if you were able to because of the paralysis. She started to move faster and the feeling got more intense. You could hear here moan louder as she was enjoying the rhythmic tightening of your ass.

“This hole of yours is amazing, every time I pull out it tries to suck me back in just to tighten back up when I push in”. You feel your own pleasure getting more intense as your ass starts to contract rhythmically. Almost as if you were cumming. She moaned and gasped as you clenched down on her. You hade jerked off a couple times and new the feeling of blowing your wad, but this was different. You’re body made all the movements of cumming without having an orgasm.

She wrapped her arms around you very tight and started to pound you harder and faster. Saliva started to drip out from between you lips and you were sure that you were cumming small amounts constantly. You were surprised by a feeling in your balls, somehow they felt heavier and bigger like they were about to burst. You felt them tighten against your scrotum as your penis got hard at the same time. All your muscles tightened as feeling returned to them. You started moaning hard as your mind went blank as you could feel your orgasm building up. You feel a very pleasant warmth spreading through your body emanating from your ass all the way to your toes. And then finally, you feel like exploding, having the biggest orgasm of your life. You almost passed out from the intensity only the we awoken by her pounding. She forced more cum out of you with every thrust which prolonged your orgasm.

You feel her pound all the way inside of you and then she stops. You feel a warm syrup like liquid shot deep inside your ass. She was screaming at the top of her lungs as you were mumbling uncontrollable. You feel pressure in your stomach and from all of her cum and then she stops.

She holds you in her arms and whispers in your ear, “That was wonderful”. Hearing that made you feel happy. Having pleased this woman until satisfaction. You feel something pushing your ass as far into her hips as possible as the thing in your ass starts to swell. You tried to ask what she was doing but you could feel one of her over your mouth muting you. “Hush” she said. “Where not done yet girly”. You started to think that she wanted to do this again until you feel something swell against you ass. “Since you look like a girl why not turn you into one?”. You didn’t know what she meant by turning you into a girl. “With my seed inside of you it would be such a waste and humans make such fine egg sacs”. Panic sank in as you realized that the thing pressing against your backdoor must be an egg. You start struggling but this only seemed to turn her on more. Your ass gets spread open and the egg pops inside of you, the pain quickly fades when it passes over that spot inside you making you moan into her hand as your penis twitches and squirts a some cum. Looking down you see that your penis is dribbling a constant stream of cum.

You feel the egg pop out of her tube and settle inside you, at the same time you feel a new one pressing against your opening. It pushes inside of you and you almost cum again. the next one comes even faster and faster until you start to feel your stomach getting bloated and stretched. You lost count of how many she put inside of you. Finally she stopped. She started to pull out of you with a wet slurp and a loud pop. Feeling a cool breeze against your stretched out hole made you moan and whimper. The hand on your mouth drops down to your stomach and caresses it. “Now be a good girl and be a good mother to our children”.

“Your hole looks very stretched so I’m going to seal it up so our children won’t fall out”. You feel something hot, wet and sticky being sprayed against your ass and then your ass cheeks are being pressed together. Completely sealed she starts cutting you loose from the webbing but she keeps your hands and legs tied up. Holding you steady she moves deeper into the tunnel until you reach the end. You see a large room filled with nothing but webs and a few cocooned animals. She lays you down on her back giving you a full frontal view of her.

She had beautiful blonde hair and seductive green eyes. Pink lips and a beautiful face. She had two massive breast and a shapely hourglass figure all the way down to her hips. She has a read hourglass marked over her belly button. Looking further down you see the body of a massive spider. Eight legs and a huge black abdomen. You see the slit between her pincers and knew that that’s the place the tube came from.

“Now I’m going to wrap you up and keep you somewhere nice and save, I wouldn’t want you to get snatched by something or have you walking away”. She lifted you up and held you out so you could look straight at her. You could feel her wrapping her webbing around your legs and up to your hips. She stops at your belly and puts one of your hands under it and the other on top. “This is so you can feel them grow darling”. You tried to struggle as she continued to wrap it around your chest and then face. Proud of her work she started talking to you again. “My seed contains nutrients for you and the eggs so you’ll survive”. “It also contains hormones so your body will think it’s pregnant and a sleeping drug ”. “once all nutrients and hormones are absorbed all that’s left is a birth inducer”.

Still panicking as the realization of your faith sinks in you start crying. “Don’t worry usually they come out the same way they went in, unless you can’t give birth to them properly then they’ll just hatch inside. Lets hope it doesn’t come to that. It would be unpleasant to lose a pretty girl like you ”.

You feel her moving and then she hangs you somewhere in the cave. She kisses your stomach. “Good luck mommy”. And then she walks away.

The last thing you feel is relaxiaton before your body goes numb and you fall asleep.


End file.
